heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver and Company Full New York
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures "Oliver and Company" Cast: *Oliver as Himself *Dodger as Himself *Tito *Francis *Einstein as Himself *Rita *Fagin *Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Winston *Jenny *Georgette *Old Louie *Couple Walking in the Sidewalk *Couple of Dogs in the Limo *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters *Passersby *Mangy Dog *Guy with Radio *Little Boy with his Mother *Dog on the leash *Two Female Singing Dogs *Dogs watching Dodger amazed *Other dogs on leash *Woman in Red Volkswagon Beetle *Singing Dogs *Singing Rats as Themselvses *Pinocchio and Man as Themselvses *Cinderella as Herself *Alice as Herself * *Misty Serena and Dawn as Themselvses *Judy Jetsons as Herself * * * * * * *Mickey Mouse as Himself *Donald Duck as Himself *Goofy as Himself * * * * * *Couple walking on the Sidewalk *Couple of Dogs in limo as Themselvses Scene: # "Once Upon A Time In New York City" # Looking For Affection # One Crafty Canine # "Why Should I Worry?" # Meeting The Gang # A Drop-In Guest # Skyes Pays A Visit / Pinocchio and Warren and Rinsler Glue On Cinderella and Alice # Donald Duck Jose Carioca and Panchito PIttsoles and Misty Serena and Dawn / Judy and Jane Jetsons and Wendy # Sister Noah Ark Stephanie and Fern Aliyah Din Bimbettes Hern Girls and Dancig Girls Paul Bunyan Willie the Giant Jetlag & Disney Fairies Dog Hunter Boy Girls Rainbow Teenage Girls # Snow White The Goppising Elephants Bedroom # Horn Alarm Muppet vs Sesame Street Run Outside Mall / Roscoe and DeSoto Attack Oliver # Story Time / Opening Disneyland Park "Mickey Mouse March" # "Once Upon A Dream" # "Following The Leader" # "Peter Pan" # "Never Smile At A Crocodile" # "The Elegant Captain Hook" # "Pirates Life" # "Dance Of The Hours" # "March Of The Cards" # "Painting The Roses Red" # "All In A Golden Afternoon" # "The Caucus Race" # "Chim Chim Cheree" # "Colonel Hathi's March" # "Be Our Guest" # "Toyland (Babes In)" # "In The Tiki - Tiki - Tiki - Tiki Room" # "The Swisskapolka" # "Yo - Ho, Yo - Ho" # "Ballad of Davy Crockett" # "Zip A Dee Doo Dah" # "Everybody Has A Laughing Place" # "The Great OutDoors" # "Turkey and Straw" # "Casey Junior" # "You Can Fly, You Can Fly" # "Alice In Wonderland" # "The Unbirthday Song" # "It's A Small World" # Mickey's ToonTown # Star Tour # "Grim Grinning Ghosts" # "Fantasmic! Main Theme" # "Pink Elephants On Parade" # Monstros the Whale # "Beauty And The Beast" # "Part of Your World" # "Fantasmic! End Theme" # Main Street Electrical Parade / "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" Fireworks # "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" Disneyland Main Street U.S.A Mickey Mouse and Sleeping Beauty Castle Tinker Bell # "Calcutta Joe" / The Street # "Streets Of Gold" # The "Accident" # A New Home # "Perfect Isn't Easy" # "Good Company" # 2002 Scooby Doo Cereal Commercial # An Unintentional Catnapping # Fagin's Get-Rich Scheme # The Payoff # Jenny Goes Missing # To The Rescue! # Aladdin and Jasmine Hercules and Meg Mowgli and Shanti and King Louie and Monkey Gang # Cat Sebastian Pie Chase Marahute Wendy Dossible # Roisible Funa Flora and Merrywheater Pinoochio Vhs 1991 anf Snuffy and Big Bird The Jungle Book Vhs 1991 # Mumfie and Jerry Dumbo 1991 Vhs Phoebe Terese and Gretchen Alice in Wonderland 1991 Vhs # Scrooge McDuck Tickle Kelly Vrooman Five Peolpe Two Chain Bagheera & Shere Khan Alice and Mindy # The Getaway # Thomas (vs. Benny the Cab) # Tracy's Heavy Haul # Casey Jr's Trick # Tillie and the Troublesome Trucks # A Very Happy Birthday # Kids who loved pizza # "Why Should I Worry?" (Reprise) # End Credits Disney Character and Thomas and Friends Train Gallery: Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver as Himself Candace.jpg|Candace Misty-0.png|Misty Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Oliver and Company Movies Category:Movies Spoof